Hipster
Hipster was a spoof movie written and directed by Zucker, Abrahams, and Zucker Plot References to popular culture *''21 Jump Street'' *''30 Minutes or Less'' *''50/50'' *''(500) Days of Summer'' *''A History of Violence'' *''A Knight's Tale'' *''About a Boy'' *''Across the Universe'' *''Adam'' *''Adventureland'' *''Akeelah and the Bee'' *''All the Real Girls'' *''Almost Famous'' *''Along Came Polly'' *''Alpha Dog'' *''Amélie'' *''American Beauty'' *''American History X'' *''American Pie'' *''American Pie 2'' *''American Psycho'' *''American Reunion'' *''American Wedding'' *''And Your Mum Too'' *''Atonement'' *''Away We Go'' *''Beasts of the Southern Wild'' *''Before Sunrise'' *''Before Sunset'' *''Being John Malkovich'' *''Bernie'' *''Better Off Dead'' *''Big Fish'' *''Billy Elliot'' *''Boogie Nights'' *''Bottle Rocket'' *''Boys Don't Cry'' *''Boyz n the Hood'' *''Bridesmaids'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Bridget Jones's Diary'' *''Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason'' *''Brokeback Mountain'' *''Bully'' *''Capote'' *''Chapter 27'' *''Charlie Bartlett'' *''Chasing Amy'' *''City of God'' *''City of Men'' *''Clerks'' *''Clerks II'' *''Closer'' *''Clueless'' *''Coffee and Cigarettes'' *''Collateral'' *''Cyrus'' *''Dan in Real Life'' *''Dark Horse'' *''Dawn of the Dead'' *''Dazed and Confused'' *''Deep Throat'' *''Dogma'' *''Donnie Darko'' *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' *''Eastern Promises'' *''Easy A'' *''Edward Scissorhands'' *''Elephant'' *''Elizabethtown'' *''Emma'' *''Eraserhead'' *''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'' *''Fargo'' *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Fight Club'' *''Fired Up!'' *''Footloose'' *''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' *''Freeway'' *''Friends With Benefits'' *''Fright Night'' *''Funny People'' *''Garden State'' *''George Washington'' *''Gerry'' *''Ghost World'' *''God Bless America'' *''Good Will Hunting'' *''Greenberg'' *''Green Street Hooligans'' *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' *''Gummo'' *''Happiness'' *''Hard Candy'' *''Hard Eight'' *''Hardball'' *''High Fidelity'' *''Hounddog'' *''How Stella Got Her Groove Back'' *''I ♥ Huckabees'' *''I Love You, Man'' *''Identity'' *''Into the Wild'' *''It's Kind of a Funny Story'' *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' *''Jerry Maguire'' *''Jersey Girl'' *''Juno'' *''Ken Park'' *''Kick-Ass'' *''Kids'' *''Killer Joe'' *''Kites'' *''Knocked Up'' *''Lars and the Real Girl'' *''Last Days'' *''Let Me In'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Little Miss Sunshine'' *''Lords of Dogtown'' *''Magic Mike'' *''Magnolia'' *''Margot at the Wedding'' *''Mallrats'' *''Max'' *''Mean Girls'' *''Moonrise Kingdom'' *''Napoleon Dynamite'' *''Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist'' *''No Country For Old Men'' *''Now and Then'' *''Nowhere Boy'' *''Old School'' *''On the Road'' *''Panic Room'' *''Party Monster'' *''Phoebe in Wonderland'' *''Pieces of April'' *''Pineapple Express'' *''Prefontaine'' *''Pride & Prejudice'' *''Primer'' *''Point Break'' *''Punch-Drunk Love'' *''Real Genius'' *''Reality Bites'' *''Reign Over Me'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Rushmore'' *''Say Anything...'' *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' *''Seeking a Friend for the End of the World'' *''Serendipity'' *''Sex Drive'' *''Sideways'' *''Snatch'' *''Snow Angels'' *''Soul Surfer'' *''Spanglish'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Storytelling'' *''Super'' *''Superbad'' *''Taking Woodstock'' *''Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny'' *''Terri'' *''Thank You For Smoking'' *''The 40-Year-Old Virgin'' *''The Big Lebowski'' *''The Blind Side'' *''The Darjeeling Limited'' *''The Daytrippers'' *''The Dreamers'' *''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' *''The Good Girl'' *''The Good Shepherd'' *''The Graduate'' *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' *''The Help'' *''The Ice Storm'' *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' *''The Joy Luck Club'' *''The Kids Are All Right'' *''The Kite Runner'' *''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' *''The Lovely Bones'' *''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' *''The Royal Tenenbaums'' *''The Runaways'' *''The Secret Life of Bees'' *''The Social Network'' *''The Spectular Now'' *''The Squid and the Whale'' *''The To Do List'' *''The Wackness'' *''Thirteen'' *''Training Day'' *''Trainspotting'' *''True Grit'' *''Vanilla Sky'' *''Waking Life'' *''What's Eating Gilbert Grape'' *''Whip It'' *''Winter's Bone'' *''Without Limits'' *''Wonder Boys'' *''World's Greatest Dad'' *''You Can Count on Me'' *''Young Adult'' *''Youth In Revolt'' *''Zack and Miri Make a Porno'' *''Zombieland''